1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an apparatus and method to diagnose and performance test air-conditioning systems using temperature differentials of critical components, ambient temperature and humidity, along with software data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a pressure reading manifold was used in diagnosing air-conditioning performance. The manifold was connected to the high and low sides of the air-conditioning system and operating pressures read. Over the past decade, air-conditioning systems added complexity, thus making pressure readings alone not acceptable for diagnosing system performance. The pressure readings were also used in conjunction with ambient temperature, humidity or vent temperature to give a better indication of air-conditioning system performance. Even where temperatures are required for measuring system performance, prior art methods use a surface contact thermometer or an infrared (IR) thermometer, each of which only measures one reading at a time.
There is a need in the field for an apparatus that allows the diagnosis of an air-conditioning system without disrupting the integrity of the sealed air-conditioning system and that eliminates the danger of exposure to high pressure refrigerants.
The present application discloses a method and an apparatus for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system. The method comprises the steps of identifying whether the air-conditioning system comprises a fixed orifice type configuration or a thermostatic expansion valve type configuration; determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser in the air-conditioning system; determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of an evaporator in the air-conditioning system; determining a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; analyzing the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type configuration and analyzing the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type configuration; determining whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of the method, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; a temperature differential of less than xc2x110xc2x0 F. across the evaporator is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and a temperature differential of greater than 20xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises determining relative humidity of the air-conditioning system; and analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type configuration or analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type configuration.
The apparatus for diagnosing performance of an air-conditioning system comprises means for determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of a condenser in the air-conditioning system; means for determining a temperature differential between inlet and outlet temperatures of an evaporator in the air-conditioning system; means for determining a temperature differential between ambient and vent temperatures in the air-conditioning system; means for analyzing the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for a fixed orifice type of air-conditioning system and means for analyzing the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for a thermostatic expansion valve type of air-conditioning system; means for determining whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and means for diagnosing performance of the air-conditioning system.
In preferred embodiments of this apparatus, a temperature differential of greater than 10xc2x0 F. across the condenser is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; a temperature differential of less than xc2x110xc2x0 F. across the evaporator is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning; and a temperature differential of greater than 20xc2x0 F. between the ambient and vent temperature is determinative of whether the air-conditioning system is properly functioning.
In another preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises means for determining relative humidity of the air-conditioning system and means for analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser, evaporator and ambient and vent temperatures for the fixed orifice type of air-conditioning system and means for analyzing the relative humidity and the differentials of the condenser and ambient and vent temperatures for the thermostatic expansion valve type of air-conditioning system.